The Exchange Student
by V.Hitachin
Summary: Un-willingly Virgil has taken the opportunity to study at Ouran High School in Japan. He will be leaving all of his family and friends behind will he cope, will he make new friends ?
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction - The Exchange Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Only the OCs are mine!

(* * = Environment Sound)

I refer the characters surname as "N" because i couldn't think of a surname at the time.

A/N: Just want to say thanks to my beta reader Red's Ramblings she's the best beta reader and inspires me to keep writing more!

* * *

Chapter One - Arrival

*Bing - Flight 456 inbound from London Heathrow has touched down*

I finally arrived in japan. I have always wanted to go here, but who'd a thought that I would be here as an exchange student. Oh I forgot to mention myself, the names Virgil.N but people call me V for short, and you must be wondering how I got the chance to move to japan as an exchange student. I got recommended for the student exchange program. Let me tell you now it wasn't because of my grades they weren't top notch grades, honestly I got here by contacts. My father knew the chairman of the College Board and "persuaded him" to choose me.

So here I am taking my first steps into the Japanese mainland, alone a foreigner to this world.

As I exit my flight gate I scan the chauffeurs and assistants.

"Mr. N! Over here" I quickly scanned the crowd to see where the ominous voice was coming from. "Mr. N! I have a car waiting for you!" I locked onto the voice and saw a young woman who I knew wasn't from here. I approached the young women "Are you Mr. N?" she asked cautiously.

"Yep that's me!" I replied with a gleaming smile on my face.

"Phew I thought you were a stranger! My name is Emma; I'm from Ouran High schools exchange student program." Emma had a confused expression puzzling her face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well… with the name you have I didn't expect you to be… Brown" I stood there not knowing to be offended.

"Ha ha it's alright I get that all the time!" I said hiding my shock expression behind a mask of happiness. "Well I should take you to your apartment then"

I followed Emma out of the airport and into a saloon car. I placed my luggage in the boot of the car and sat down eagerly, waiting for the journey to my new apartment to begin. As the car started I gazed out of the window and coming to a realization that I will be alone in Japan. I have left my family and my friends at home especially my best friend Jennifer.

"Hey I know moving to a new place is frightening and you feel like you're alone but don't worry I'll help you every step of the way!" My gaze broke in an instant as if her words shattered a window.

"Wha… how did you know!?" I asked in amazement.

"Well I may be new to this job but you're like an open book it's easy to read your expression" I pondered to myself how I am going to cope here.

We pulled up into a newly developed area, all of the flats were new, designed to be for the modern citizen the exterior of the building white with patches of red.

"We're here!" I opened the door and made my way to the boot to grab my suitcase.

"So is this place new?" I ask Emma.

"Yep this new area was finished last week, you're going to love it here it's amazing, it's been designed for the modern citizen and its eco-friendly!" I can see that Emma was enthusiastic about this place. "Here's your key to your apartment, number is 25, it has been fully furnished and stocked up with the usual things you need, food ext. Oh! It also has internet which has been paid by Ouran" I stood there taking all of this information; they went all out setting this place up for me. They must expect a lot from me! I tune back into Emma's information. "Here's an information bag to Ouran High School also here's your uniform, I'll pick you up at 8am Sharp tomorrow! Do you have a mobile phone?" I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket, Emma's eyes lit up. "Wow!"

"Here's my number, I will call you when I'm outside!"

With Emma's number saved in my phone, I waved her off and began the tedious task of unpacking

"Tomorrow is going to be great "

I sighed while hauling my luggage up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! reviews feed the plot bunnies!


	2. Chapter 2 – The First Day: Admission

Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction - The Exchange Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Or Apple Products Only the OCs are mine!

(* * = Environment Sound)

A/N: Just want to say thanks to my beta reader Red's Ramblings she's the best!

Also I'm sorry Chapter 2 took a bit longer to write as I had a pop concert and I was nervous :L

* * *

Chapter 2 – The First Day: Admission

**Beep**** Beep **

"Ugh..."

I slapped my arm down harshly on top of my alarm clock. Damn it was already time to get up, I didn't even finish un-packing until 12pm. I glanced at the clock, and the horrible 7:30am glowed back at me. I dragged myself out of the luxurious bed and walked over to the bathroom as if I was drunk. I looked over to the radiator and saw my new uniform and underwear that I laid out yesterday hanging there. I turned around and stepped into the shower enclosure and stood there as confused as a Japanese person hearing the English language for the first time, I had never seen this type of shower it had more than 3 Jets! I took a deep breath and pressed a random button and closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

Five seconds went by, but nothing happened…

I opened my eyes to see what's wrong, but was shocked as a jet of water greeted me in my face causing me to stumble back. After a few seconds the shock resided and I began enjoying myself.

"This is the Life" I sighed

I pressed the buttons to stop the jets and grabbed a towel to dry off. I stretched over to the radiator and grabbed my uniform. I walked over to the mirror and began the tedious process of dragging my tired into the uniform.

"Hmm not bad!" I exclaimed as I looked at myself in the mirror. The uniform was actually quite flattering.

I made my way out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen, once there I grabbed a bowl of cereal. While munching down the chocolaty goodness which was my cereal, my phone started to vibrate aggressively in the pocket of my trousers. I rolled my eyes and began dreading what horrible fate my phone was reminding me about. I slid my iPhone out of my pocket and found that it was my alarm going off warning me that its 8:10 Am. I looked over to the door and wondered if Emma was waiting outside like she said she would when she left yesterday.

*BRRR RING BRR RING* my thoughts were interrupted by my phone going off.

"Hello?" I answer insecurely.

"Goooood Morning Virgil! I'm outside waiting for you c'mon!"

Emma proclaimed rather excitedly. I pulled the phone away from my ear, damn Emma must really be excited about my first day I thought as I began grabbing the things I would need for my first day.

"Morning Emma! I'll be right out" I replied happily, while trying to reach the same level of excitement that she had.

I hung up and made my way outside to meet Emma, making sure I locked the door of my new apartment securely. I approached the car and saw Emma with a smile that could make anyone's day. She opened the passenger door and patted the seat.

"C'mon V were gonna be late!" she exclaimed with a mixture of slight worry and a lot of excitement.

I sat down in a rush, like it was my last chance to ride the coaster of a life time at the greatest theme park in the world.

"So how was unpacking?" Emma asked casually as she pulled away from the curb.

"It was okay, but it took ages I mean I think I was unpacking for hours on end, and then I did some shopping..."

"WAIT YOU WHAT!?" Emma interrupted me with a rather large shout that had me covering my ears.

"Well I went out to get some food and Sa-" Emma cut my sentence off again with persistence

"How did you manage to get around? Do you know Japanese? How did you pay for food?" she asked in a hurry, all the while managing to keep her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Well ..." I spoke nervously like a child being told off.

Before I could begin to explain we were pulling up in front of the high school and I stared out of the window in awe.

"Don't worry! Explain to me later, I'll take you to the admission office" Emma said as she parked the car.

We walked towards the admission office, and with each step I took the more eyes I could feel aiming their glances right at me. Chatter was among the crowds as all of the kids pondering who the new kid was. I smiled to myself in amusement at all the interest that was being aimed at me. Emma and I were about 30 steps away from the doors the admission office when my eyes are drawn to this group of kids who were staring straight at me. Not one of the smartly dress kids in the group said a word as we passed, and I felt like one of the unfortunately caged animals that had to call the horrible cages in the zoos their home.

I regained my awareness and I stood in front a door with a sign stating that it was the admission office.

" Let's go and pick you lessons! " Emma said with delight.

She knocked on the door and opened it slowly, the door opened to reveal an old women sat behind an oak desk which looked as old as her.

"Ahh good morning Emma and oh this must be Virgil, my name is Mrs. Palmer, what a pleasure it is to meet you!"

"Good morning!" Emma chirped with Glee

"Good morning Mrs. Palmer" I repeat after Emma.

"It's nice to see a child with good manners! Right let's get your lesson sorted out shall we" replied Mrs. Palmer with a pleased look on her face.

"What lessons are you interested in?"

Mrs. Palmer asked as she turned around the computer screen to show a list of lessons which were available for me. I was surprised to see that she was using an iMac! It is shocking to see such an old lady using that type of computer, and I have to say I was impressed. I grinned at her and pointed to the two lessons I was interested in.

"Music and Art"

She nodded and turned the screen back around to face her, her tiny fingers sped across the keys in a blur as she set my lessons up for me. Finally she turned to look at me, a kind smile on her face.

"Okay Virgil I can put you in for Fine Art and Music, is there a particular instrument you play? " Pondered Mrs. Palmer

"I play the piano" I squeaked out as quietly as a mouse.

There was dead silence in the room, I look back and forth at Emma's face and Mrs. Palmers face, worried that I had said something wrong.

"There was nothing on your file to say you could play and instrument!" said Emma and Mrs. Palmer in unison. I look at them both and begin laughing in amusement.

"Well I don't really tell anyone, I just play to myself and learnt by paying for private lessons."

"Well you're…" Mrs. Palmer's sentence was interrupted by the door crashing open and a stranger tumbling through it.

"Mrs. Palmer! Soooo I hear there's a new student aye!" said this mysterious stranger with excitement. Emma and I turned around to see a blonde haired student standing before us.

"Mr. Suogh please returns later, I am sorting out the new students and next time do not be so rude as to burst into a room without knocking young man!" Mrs. Palmer reprimanded.

I looked towards the blonde haired teen and caught him staring at me. A flash of recognition crossed my mind as I recognized the blonde haired teen.

"SO YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT!" The blonde hair teen shouted

"Tamaki! Your disturbing this meeting, I'm sorry about this he got a bit excited when he heard there was a new student arrived" said a mysterious voice, as another stranger appeared behind who I now knew to be Tamaki, just as Tamaki was about to answer the stranger dragged him out of the room and to god knows where.

"I'm sorry about that Virgil, why don't you go off to your lessons now dear" said Mrs. Palmer as she smiled kindly at Emma and I.

" Have a great day Virgil! I'll pick you up at the end of the day to drop you off and find out how your day went!" Emma said with a bow before she skipped off merrily no doubt to her own lessons. I chuckled slightly at Emma's eccentric and hyperactive behavior. I grabbed my bag, bid Mrs. Palmer a good day and then took my leave from the office. This is going to be a long day I thought with a sigh as I walked down the steps of the admission building and into the main school… Yep a long day indeed!

* * *

Phew that was a long chapter :L I could not stop I had the creativity flowing through me that day, Please leave a review and let me know if you would like longer chapters.

- Thank you for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3 – The First Day Part One

Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction - The Exchange Student

Disclaimer: I do not

Own Ouran High School Host Club! Or Apple Products Only the OCs are mine!

(* * = Environment Sound)

A/N: Just want to say thanks to my beta reader Red's Ramblings she's the best! And its sad to hear she's taking a break from fan fiction.

Also I'm sorry Chapter 3 took a while I had the builders around, and Red was ill recently and could not beta read. Hope you guys had a good Christmas and new year.

* * *

Chapter Three: Chapter 3 – The First Day

I glanced down at the timetable I held in my hands and studied what lessons were scheduled for today.

Monday: Music (East Wing) | Fine Art (West Wing) | Break | Private Study | Private Study | Lunch | Violin Lesson (East Wing)

I was shocked to see that I had a violin lesson scheduled. I told Mrs. Palmer that I play the piano, and I don't remember mentioning any other instruments or hearing her say that I had to learn two instruments. I glance back at my timetable. "So I have Music in the east wing." I muttered as I placed my timetable back in my satchel bag. As I looked up I noticed various amounts of eyes staring at me. Jeez it was like they had never seen a new kid!

I looked around for a sign or anything to tell me where to go; it was like they expected me to know where every classroom was in this place. I looked at the ground and sighed; I guess I better try and find the classroom. I walked to the center of the main hall and saw a message board. As I scanned the board I came across a map of the school.

"Thank god " I said under my breath.

After memorizing the map, I clutch my satchel bag and began making my way to the east wing. As I walked towards the east wing I got caught up in a crowd who were also slowly making their way there, all around me I could hear people whispering… whispering about me. I felt like I was an anomaly in some sort of computer code.

"Who's he?"

"Hey look is that the exchange student?"

"Whoa who though he would be you know…?"

I clutched my bag with even more force as the whispers started to grow in number. The noise of the crowd was becoming too much and I needed to get away from it all, I began to walk faster trying to pull myself through the crowd and away from the noise.

* Thud *

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I fell backwards onto the floor. I recovered quickly and began to grab my belongings. I pulled myself up and turned to apologize to the mysterious figure I bumped into.

"Oh! Hey you're the new student; I saw earlier." said the mysterious figure.

To my amazement it was the blonde hair teen, which had so rudely interrupted Mrs. Palmer, Emma and I earlier in the administrations building.

"Oh yeah … I remember you" I said calmly whilst brushing myself off from any dirt that had clung to my uniform during the lovely and unexpected date between me and the ground.

"My name is Tamaki Sough, Nice to meet you Virgil!" exclaimed Tamaki with an air of excitement and a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you, but how did you know my name?" I politely asked, slightly creeped out at the fact that he knew my name.

"Aha I have my resources" said Tamaki as he gave me a wink and a little giggle.

Before I could reply Tamaki grabbed my timetable from my satchel bag.

"Hey!" I shouted as I grabbed Tamaki's arm. I attempted to grab my timetable from his grasp. Before I knew what was happening Tamaki had grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I stood there frozen in shock whilst Tamaki read my timetable. By now everyone must have been looking at us, I already had enough people staring and didn't want more so I tried to escape Tamaki's grasp. Let's just say it didn't end in my favor. Instead of being released Tamaki hugged me even tighter.

"Please let me go, I have to get to my lesson! It's my first day here!" I began to plead as the hug Tamaki had me in started to make it slightly difficult for me to breath.

"Now now little one, I'm just looking at your timetable. Calm down a little before you hurt yourself." Tamaki said calmly as if he was talking to a wounded and cornered animal. He carried on scanning my timetable before smiling his brilliant smile at me.

"Ahhh so you have music first, what a coincidence I have music too!" Tamaki said as he released me from his grasp. I gasped, as I tried to get air into my slightly oxygen starved lungs. Without warning Tamaki grasped my wrist and began to drag me to the music room. Who would have thought that this random guy would be so friendly to a new student, let alone a foreign exchange student? I guess people were just different here than they were back home. Still I wish they didn't hug people so tight.

"Hey earth to Virgil, come back to reality!" Tamaki said jokingly as his shook me by my shoulders.

"Huh?" I questioned as I snapped out of my reverie.

"Aw come on now silly, you can't be day dreaming on your first day! You can sit next to me when we go in if you like" Tamaki said eagerly.

We were stood right outside the music room in the east wing, all of the music students seemed to be waiting for the teacher to arrive. I looked down the hallway and saw a Middle aged man with dark brown hair tucked behind his ear; he was clutching a leather brown briefcase making his way to the door. He opened the door and all of the students made their way to the desks. I accepted Tamaki's offer and sat next to him in class.

"Good morning students, my name is Mr. Stein" said the middle aged man.

"Today we are going to introduced ourselves to each other and look at this year's course, and don't worry I know what instruments you all play. So there will be no show and telling" Said Mr. Stein.

"Phew..." I exhaled under my breath.

So with that I introduced myself to the class and gathered my music books and sat down. Mr. Stein began explaining what the year's course entailed. Before I knew it the music lesson ended and I left the room with my bag in hand, forgetting about Tamaki.

"Hey! Wait what do you have next?" Tamaki shouted as he chased after me.

I walk faster putting in my headphones to drown his voice out. I just wanted to get my next lesson on my own. I made my way to the west wing and entered the Fine Art department. I walked over to an empty desk, everyone's eyes digging into the back of my head. I was handed my new art book by Mrs. Merry. She began to talk about the course and how we were allowed to choose anything as our subject. With that in mind I chose Culture.

"What better place than Japan to draw culture!" I giggled quietly to myself.

Before all the students were about to open their books the bell went, signaling it was break. All of the students were rushing out of the room except me. I walked out with my headphones in my ear. I walked outside and sat down near a tree and opened my book and began to draw a tree. With each pencil stroke time flew by.

* BEEP BEEP *

I looked at my phone to see it was 1:05, my eyes widen as I saw the time.

"It's already time for lunch!" I cursed under my breath.

I closed my art book and made my way to the canteen, my stomach began to rumble. Damn I was really hungry, as I walked into the canteen I see Tamaki sitting at a table. He was accompanied by an ominous black haired teen, orange haired twins, and tall emotionless guy and a young boy? I rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"No that can't be right, A child in this school" I openly spoke.

My curiosity was broken when Tamaki made eye contact with me; I immediately ducked into the queue for food. I really didn't feel like talking to him, I mean I did kind of ditch him after music. I grabbed my food and began searching for a place to sit and eat my lunch. I saw a seat on the table adjacent to Tamaki's table. I made my way over to the seat and sat down, looking at the food I had collect. The food was food that I had dreamt of it... it was culinary it must have been!

Each bite I took was better than the last. I was in heaven; I opened my eyes to see Tamaki and his "friends" looking at me as curiously. Tamaki was about to say something but before he could I had collected my things and left.

*BEEP BEEP *

"Phew that was a close one" I thought to myself

~ 1 Hour Later… ~

"Mrs. Palmer is there some where I can practice playing the piano" I asked eagerly with a hopeful smile plastered across my face.

"Yes my dear, I believe there is an empty music room in one of the wings" Mrs. Palmer replied as she checked the computer to make sure.

With my answer I left Mrs. Palmers office and made my way to the empty music room. I arrived at the empty music room after searching for 10 minutes. I open the door to be greeted by a Grand piano in the corner of the room. The piano was in ivory white. This was a dream come true for me, it has been my dream to play on a Grand Piano in ivory white. I ran over to the piano like a child in a sweet shop.

I sat down with grace taking in the moment and lifted the lid to reveal the keys. I took a deep breath and I start playing Chopin Nocturne op.9 no.2. Time flew by as I played in harmony; I was in my own little world completely oblivious to what was going on around me. I stopped playing half way as I don't know the rest and sighed.

"I wish I knew more..." I said to myself sadly as I began to stand and collect my things I was just about to close the lid of the piano when a voice broke out across the room.

"That … was Amazing!" exclaimed the mysterious voice. I dropped the lid in shock and it closed with a slam which made me flinch. I turned around to see a teen walking closer.

"Hi my name is …"

* * *

Ill try to update as soon as possible :) meanwhile let me know what you guys think of the Fanfiction so far? its going to be a long fanfic :D furthermore if you have any ideas you want me to include let me know


End file.
